


Fanart: All for the Game Series

by actualgrantaire, LineCrosser



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Art, Blood, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soulmates, Torture, also scars, i do like fluff a lot, obviously there be scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrantaire/pseuds/actualgrantaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Collection of drawings.This is no written work, I don't really write. I express my feels through art.





	1. It starts with Orange




	2. Home. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil on the rooftop


	3. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil has the worst night of his life, peaking with an unfriendly encounter with the butcher.


	4. rooftop sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil spend time on the rooftop.   
> Somewhen after Castle Evermore and before Baltimore.


	5. he is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both these idiots are NOT fine! that's fact.


	6. Whiskey straight from the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has some unhealthy coping-mechanisms.


	7. amongst giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Tiny Terrors!  
> Andrew and Neil are very very short compared to Matt and Kevin.


	8. spring break softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil catching a break and being so soft it's almost too sweet to be tolerated


	9. next to a dazzling sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jean, ready for practice! Go Trojans go!


	10. Press-Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes score against the Dingos! Press-Duty is fun.

Hey. Listen. LISTEN!

Just imagine the two of them on press-duty... IMAGINE!

Andrew standing just behind Kev, being all short and with an unsettling grin...

 

 


	11. Goodbye Neil Josten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part, in the car, where he said goodbye to Neil Josten?  
> That part killed me a little bit.

Beware of the blood and the implied torture. Neil is not having a good time.

(down you go)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Knox and Jean Moreau? Smooching? Yes.


	13. shared moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jean spending the morning in their dorm, kiiiiiissing


	14. Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what sunday mornings are for. Sleeping in.


	15. alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes it is that shower situation (explicit)

 

 

 

 

 

and

down

 

 

 

down

 

 

 

down

 

 

 

you go

 

 

 

for a little

something more

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. soft laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jean just being happy with each other.


	17. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil  
> Jeremy and Jean


	18. Run Neil RUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song “Run Boy Run” by Woodkid is playing in the distance (seriously thats such a Neil Josten Song!)
> 
> This is an Animation. I also created a short vid with the song, you can find this on my tumblr, or instagram.

The Animation is a little bit flashy. Neil Josten skipps towns so fast you get whiplash!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Flashy animation coming up!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. AFTG Gift Exchange Summer 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @praising-the-foxes on Tumblr.
> 
> Neil and Andrew spending some downtime on a hot summer evening. They aquired a small blowup-pool from somewhere and of course put it to the test.
> 
> (part of the @aftgexchange summer 2019)


	20. Even the Darkest Night Will End and the Sun Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the AFTG BigBang 2019!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teamed up with the writer [actualgrantaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrantaire/pseuds/actualgrantaire), and the fic can be found here: [Even the Darkest Night Will End and the Sun Will Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471480)


	21. Big Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew might me short but he got some big guns!


	22. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Neil and Andrew


	23. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just driving through the city at night (probably getting icecream)


	24. warmth and peace and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there be warmth.  
> and private after-game-celebrations.  
> and kisses. so so so many kisses!


	25. water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I have a lot of feelings about Jean and his relationship with water.

Water.  
  
It can be cold. It can be unvorgiving. It can be suffocating.  
  
Water was rarely ever gentle to Jean Moreau. Used to clean up his own blood. Used to rob him of his breath.  
  
Slowly, Jeremy helps Jean getting to know water under different circumstances. Positive associations.  
  
And then, water suddenly became soft again.


	26. two souls one heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you draw soulmate-content, i have no idea. so here we are.
> 
> Jean Moreau and Neil Josten.
> 
> For the AFTG Winter Gift Exchange 2019


	27. complete trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew just... yeah


	28. Figure Skating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of the AFTG Valentine’s Day Exchange 2020 on tumblr, for cherry-scones-and-exy-thrones
> 
> Kevin Day and Aaron Minyard being highly competitive!


	29. Monsters vs. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration created for the AFTG-Zine Survivors, an Apocalypse-Themed Zine


End file.
